Drunk Talk
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Heero tells Duo more than he means to when he gets drunk. 1x2 get-togetherness.


Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 1x2 get togetherness, boys kissing boys, angsty-ness, drunk!Heero, SAP (that needed capitals as wow… Miss M went off the deep end)

This is what happens in late night conversations - Suika was drunk and I was awake at completely the wrong time… we discussed drunk Heero and Suika did some **pretty art** so I had to write the fic. This was written in December I think?! So thus the reason for the snow.

Beta'd by ELLE and a link to the art on my profile page.

* * *

**Drunk Talk**

There were places Heero would have preferred to be on a cold winter night as a light snow fall descended from the sky. All of them were places other than where he was – in the square that lay at the centre of New Port City, sat slumped against the war memorial as that's where his drunken wandering had taken him after he had left a dull party at the Peacecraft estate.

He hadn't intended to be here. The square was deserted thankfully as the hour was late and no one had seen his unsteady feet or the fact he had been talking to the memorial moments before he sat down against the stone.

It was Wing ZERO that stood on top of it, bronzed, its wings outstretched wide and it had brought back sharp memories of sitting in the cockpit and asking ZERO to help him – he asked that again. Mumbled it. Took another swig of Jack Daniels as ZERO didn't answer – didn't tell him what he was supposed to do, who he was supposed to be. It was disconcerting and Heero had told the statue he didn't need its guidance – he'd decide where his life would go and whether that included Duo in it then he'd figure it out.

Duo.

Heero wasn't quite sure why he'd come back into his head as he always seemed to. It was a regular thing – Heero would be driving or walking or even damn brushing his teeth and Duo would drift to the forefront of his mind – his smile, his eyes, his laugh. And each time he'd tried to banish those thoughts – unsure of what use they were as clearly there was no point in pursuing Duo romantically as Duo flirted with _anybody _at work and had been flirting with Trowa during the party. Heero had found himself getting annoyed and decided to leave – though not before securing alcohol like he had rarely done before.

He'd bypassed the free bar entirely, glad of his knowledge of Relena's estate and staff, to secure a bottle of Jack Daniels and then a second. He was on his second as seeing Duo smile at Trowa, nod, incline his head, touch his arm had been too fucking much and he was unable to watch.

Especially as he used to think Duo liked him – after all, they'd kissed once, sloppy and needy and embarrassingly like the teenagers they were but since then Heero hadn't been able to sit in the same room as Duo without wanting to leave. His mind became full of the memories of him – so damn hot against his fingers, his mouth wet and warm, his body firm and muscled and perfect.

The thoughts of Duo as he had been tonight – tight black pants and black shirt, his braid trailing behind, his eyes winking – were all not helping Heero so he took another long drag of his alcohol, it going smoothly down his throat. He'd had enough that he barely tasted it and he had achieved what he intended – nearly two bottles of alcohol making one very drunk Heero Yuy.

His head slumped forward, his body feeling leaden and tired, and he felt the cold of the light snowfall on his skin – he'd left the party in only a shirt and dress pants, not collecting his jacket, and it really was cold but he didn't feel it – didn't really feel anything and it was a depressing notion sitting as he was in the heart of the Sanc Kingdom, alone.

He felt his head grow heavy, his eyes closing, and he was thinking it could be a very nice place to fall asleep – despite the ground being hard and cold. But before he let himself drift off he heard his name shouted, the voice low, and he peeked up from below his dark bangs as he saw Duo. His first instinct then was to grab the bottle and take another large mouthful as it made him feel... _something_ when Duo was there, dressed all in black, looking good – more than good, as Heero could acknowledge in his drunken state – he was looking damn sexy.

"Heero – fuck man!"

He heard Duo, suddenly close and fucking _loud_, and he realised that he'd been daydreaming about how sexy Duo looked and that he was now kneeling in front of him, trying to take the bottle out of his grip – which didn't seem the nicest thing to do.

"… you're not being nice…" he mumbled.

"Fuck, how much have you had?"

"Uh… Nearly two bottles."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Heero!"

Heero blinked, looked at Duo, who was dialling a number on his cell phone.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting you a fucking car and to a damn hospital for your stomach pumping, asshole."

"Don't need it… My meta-ba," Heero started the world metabolism and then struggled over each syllable, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth. "I calculated the amount of alcohol I can drink to get drunk and not… damage my body."

Duo lowered the phone but looked sceptical, his hand now on Heero's clammy face, Heero automatically leaning in to Duo's firm touch – his usual reticence about being touched gone due to the alcohol and Duo's soothing presence.

"Shit, 'Ro, why'd you get so drunk? I've never seen you like this."

Heero watched Duo's lips move, watched the way his tongue ran along his bottom lip and the way those slight dimples formed when he smiled and Heero sighed, tried to get the bottle back but Duo had tight grip and was shaking his head.

"Not fair," Heero complained.

"You're drunk enough already."

He snorted childishly in response. It was kind of liberating to act like this – to not be Heero Yuy, war hero and ace Preventer, but rather an eighteen year old kid who got drunk and ended up wandering in the cold.

"Hell… You are really gone, ain't ya?" Duo asked with a little chuckle from his lips.

Heero liked that chuckle. It was husky and it made him shiver in a way he'd never felt before. And it wasn't because of the cold as Duo was close to him, making him warm, Duo's big eyes, Duo's hair… Duo, Duo, Duo…

He felt a hand across his face, a hard smack and he realised that Duo had just slapped him.

"Hey…"

"Yeah well you're a bit outta it… Thought a slap might work."

It had stopped his errant thoughts but he lifted his hand to his cheek, now smarting from the slap, and glared as effectively as he could. Duo snickered. Apparently when drunk it wasn't at all effective.

"Can you get up, buddy?"

Heero nodded and tried to push himself off the ground but it seemed difficult and he heard Duo mutter under his breath, "I'll take that as a 'no' then."

Instead of moving of his own volition, Duo was touching him, and trying to get him to move and he smelt so good and his hands were calloused but felt perfect and he could reach out and touch his braid – forbidden as it was – but he was slumping back against the monument and stifling back something that was similar to a sob. He wasn't crying. Fuck, he was Heero motherfucking Yuy – saviour of the earth – yet he felt moisture in his eyes and he didn't understand.

But he thought of the look of affection that Duo had given Trowa and the knowledge that Duo was just helping him as that was _so_ Duo and those thoughts filled his consciousness through the fog of alcohol and he suddenly felt Duo retreat. Unsure.

"Heero? You okay, man?"

He was okay physically if not a little tired and a little nauseous and the world was spinning on its axis wrong but he was okay. Duo leaned forward then, one hand on his thigh, the other on his face and Heero said it – drunk and fucking emotional.

"I fucking love you, okay?" he said, shrugging away from Duo's touch and raising his hand to his face. "Shit," he mumbled through his fingers.

"You're drunk and you don't mean it."

Heero shook his head and looked at a thoroughly confused Duo. "I can only mean it because I'm drunk."

"So you don't mean it when you're sober?"

"Shit… not what I meant."

Heero was hating this – Duo's bright blue eyes on him, his face so expressive and his questions fired at him like weapons. His head was hurting and all he wanted to do was curl up in Duo's arms and have him stroke his hair and kiss him gently. It was a small wish. One that seemed entirely unrealistic at this moment.

"I can't tell you when…"

"When you're sober?"

Heero nodded. "You're too… loud."

"That's totally not a complement 'Ro, if you're trying to get into my pants."

He blinked at that statement – suddenly thinking about an idea that hadn't occurred previously. He'd not really thought beyond kissing Duo again but now he remembered being with him in the locker rooms at HQ and seeing his pale chest exposed, a cross around his neck, thin scars tracing his body, hair just below his belly button… How his curiosity had been piqued, how his hands itched to touch, maybe kiss at a few areas…

"Heero! Damn it – I'm getting you outta here and into a bed."

Duo was being loud again but really he didn't mind that – he preferred it to his own silence and he was always talking – always saying something and it was reassuring and… pleasant, he guessed.

And Duo then was hauling him to his feet, determined, and Heero let him, his mental faculties compromised and he realised why Dr. J had always advised him not to consume alcohol at all. He stumbled into Duo, wanting him to hold him up and he liked how firm his body was – Duo had shot up in height since the wars, his better diet and exercise regime giving him definition and he was leaning into that – smelling cologne and his shampoo and just Duo.

"You gotta help me here, Heero, just like old times… Though this time you're stinking drunk and not injured from falling outta a damn building."

Heero let himself be held up, an arm around his waist and he liked how warm Duo felt – in fact he liked a lot of things about Duo.

And he began to tell him – the alcohol apparently loosening his tongue further.

"I like your hair."

"Uh… Thanks but you won't remember any of this shit in the morning."

Heero shook his head, feeling petulant and childish as he did. "I like how you pilot. How you know how to pull apart any weapon. How you know how to gut someone. I like how you smell. You smile. How you –"

"Woah, I'm gonna stop you there as seriously, you are drunk and you are sure as shit gonna regret all of this in the morning as it's the booze talking."

"It isn't."

"Yeah? Really? Prove it and you can't because you're too damn drunk."

"I would," Heero answered as he could never refuse a challenge. Not a duel. Not a battle. Not any fight. "But you like Trowa."

Duo's mouth opened into a wide "o" and he shook his head and chuckled – that sound that made something flutter in Heero's stomach.

"So you thought I was hitting on Tro'?"

Heero nodded – though then regretted his decision as the world titled oddly.

"Shit no… I like _you_ dumbass. Hell, I've been a little bit in love with you since we were fifteen but ever since we kissed you've acted like a douche so I assumed that you regretted it and whatever." He emphasised his words with a shrug. "And I was just talking to Tro' – he's all loved up with blondie anyway."

Heero comprehended that statement, a little fuzzily due to alcohol. "I didn't know what to say… after."

"After we kissed? Yeah I know it was awkward and all but it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

"It wasn't bad. It was good. Nice."

Duo smiled, his eyes avoiding Heero's a little. "Man, you are one talkative drunk and you are so gonna hate yourself in the morning for this."

"I'm not."

"Trust me, you _are_."

"I won't regret doing this."

He wouldn't have blamed Duo for backing off as his breath must have reeked of alcohol but instead, he didn't, leaned in as Heero did, their lips sliding gently together at first, until Duo ran his tongue along Heero's lips, demanding, and it was easy to submit, to let Duo's tongue move against his own as he seemed more in control of his senses. And Heero clung to the material of his jacket, one hand in his braid, the kiss a lot less sloppy than their previous one despite Heero's drunkenness. Maybe as Duo was more in control. Maybe because Duo was a better kisser than he was. He didn't really think of it much more as he concentrated on the feel of a tongue inside his mouth, hands on his back, the feel of another body.

Duo pulled back and Heero could see his lips slick with saliva and his cheeks a little flushed and his own body felt hot pressed up against Duo's.

"Okay… " Duo started then shook his head. "You know, you've declared, like, undying love for me and shit while you're drunk and you're not gonna mean it in the morning."

"I will mean it."

Duo laughed. "You're so damn stubborn. Just accept it, you're drunk and maybe a tiny bit emotional and you're so not in love with me."

"I meant it."

"Yeah?"

Heero nodded resolutely. "Yeah."

Duo sighed, loud, looked up at the sky and then back at Heero. "This is what we're gonna do – you are coming back to my hotel room, you are gonna drink your own body weight in water, go to damn sleep and we are gonna talk about this in the morning where Mr. Jack Daniels ain't providing the words, 'kay?"

It seemed like a good idea, meant that he got to spend the night with Duo, and he confirmed he would with a curt nod of his head, Duo offering him support to stop him from taking the zig-zagging path he'd taken to get to the square. He glanced back at the memorial, saw the statue of Wing ZERO and the bottle of alcohol left on the ground, smiling a little as they walked together, Duo holding him tight.

Maybe Heero had needed alcohol to actually say the words but he damn meant them and in the morning, he'd prove it.


End file.
